Don't Stop Believing
by Invader Hog
Summary: Finn invites Puck to a cookout and Rachel is there. Soon Puck is stuck taking her home. Puck/Rachel


**Don't Stop Believing**

**Summary: Finn invites Puck to a cookout and Rachel is there. Soon Puck gets stuck taking her home. Puck/Rachel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did, Finn is so pretty.**

**A/N: This an extremely short drabble.**

* * *

Puck was not going to forgive Finn as easily as the other guys were. A cook out at Finn's house was not going to be enough to force an apology. Puck sat silently on Finn's couch as the other guys laughed and talked. Finn had invited the football team over for a cookout to try and call a truce between the Glee Club and the team. The other idiot members were all there, except Rachel, who had managed to get lost. Tina and Artie were chatting with Mercedes. The guys were all talking loudly when the front door opened and Rachel came in, smiling and waving at Finn.

Puck watched her as she walked through the front room, walking right by him. He didn't like her anymore than Quinn did. Rachel was immediately handed a drink, which she declined.

"I shouldn't, I can't handle it," Rachel said, thanking Finn the same. Puck didn't like how close those two were becoming. He didn't like the idea of them all being in the same house together. The other guys started to get louder as a long hour passed. Rachel stuck mostly to Finn's side, much to Puck's displeasure. He refused to speak to anyone while the damn Glee club was in the room. The night wore on and by eleven most of the guys were already smashed.

The club members soon headed out of the house, saying goodbye to everyone, but Rachel stayed to help clean up. The other guys were out soon after and it was just Puck, Finn and Rachel left. Puck had been waiting all night to talk to Finn and he was going to get rid of little Miss Glee Club, no matter what.

"Here," Puck said, shoving a cup in Rachel's hand when she returned from the kitchen to get more dishes. It was Vodka, though Rachel thought it was water. She decided it was a peace offering and smiled at Puck.

"Thank you," she said, taking and drink and swallowing hard. She coughed a few times, and Puck grabbed the cup before she could drop it. Finn was outside cleaning the grill and Rachel felt like she might fall over. The effects were instant, and Puck was suddenly sorry that he had even done it. Rachel was not kidding when she said she couldn't hold her liquor, or should have had anything at all. One sip and she was falling over.

She smiled at Puck drunkily and he had to catch her before she fell onto the coffee table. Puck swore under his breath and looked around for Finn. He had just returned from outside and saw Rachel laughing and having trouble standing properly.

"What did you do?"

"She took a drink on accident," Puck lied, Rachel hugging him as he tried to hold her up. He was suddenly extremely embarrassed and Finn looked at Rachel closely.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm great!" she yelled, smiling and laughing, still holding tightly to Puck's body.

"Well, I'll take her home," Finn replied, reaching out for Rachel but Puck refused.

"No, I got it," he said, prying the drunk Rachel's hands off of him. He looked at Finn and Finn was actually grinning.

"You won't do anything, will you?" he asked, looking like he was enjoying himself. Puck didn't say anything but threw Rachel's arm around his shoulder and guided her out of the house. So everything was for naught, and Puck still couldn't figure out why he was taking the dumb girl home. Rachel was easy to guide around, but she was loud and soon she was singing. When she was drunk, her singing was terrible, and Puck was getting angrier by the minute.

Strapping her into the car, listening to her howl, Puck flipped off Finn's house before he got into the car and drove off towards Rachel's house. Rachel continued to sing loudly as Puck drove, not helping his mood any. He kept looking over at her, having the strong urge to just leave her on the side of the road. Luckily, the house was quickly approached and he stopped in front of it. Turning off the car, he looked over at her, her head leaning against the back of the seat, looking at him.

Suddenly Puck was feeling extremely uncomfortable, looking back at the smiling Rachel. She seemed really close to passing out and he looked back at the steering wheel to avoid her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, looking over his reddening face. Puck looked at her sharply, but found she had her eyes closed and was about to fall asleep. He leaned closer to unbuckle her seatbelt to get her out of the car when she opened her eyes and put a long thin hand on his cheek. Puck froze, almost stupidly, staring back at her.

"Puck… What's wrong with me?" she whispered, leaning in and kissing him lightly. Puck did not pull away, but kissed her back. Soon he was pushing her back against the opposite door, her face in his hands. He didn't know why he did what he did. All he knew was that he just did it. Before anything else, Rachel's phone rang loudly and Puck pulled away from her quickly, almost jumping out of the car. He looked around the empty neighborhood and then back at Rachel. She was sleeping, and the most beautiful smile on her face that made Puck turn away with a blush. She was extremely cute and it was really annoying. He heard the phone continue to ring and looked at the house.

He hurried to opened the door, catching her as she fell out and carried her up to the front door. He knocked a few times and a skinny balding man answered the door. It was one of her fathers. He gasped when he saw Rachel.

"What happened?"

"She accidentally took a sip of the wrong cup," Puck lied, Rachel's other father hurrying to the door to help take her to her room. Puck was thanked and dismissed. He returned to his car and sat there for the longest time, thinking about what had happened. She had started it, but he had let her do it. That was what was extremely disturbing out the entire event. Rachel Berry, the one who had helped in convincing Finn that he was meant for Glee Club, had just kissed him in his own car. Puck did not want to think about what might happen if she remembered any of it, but especially did not want to think about how much he had liked it.

* * *

- **I explained it was going to be extremely short and pretty drabbly. I am such a dork, I can't help it. Loved the pilot, can't wait for the show!!! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
